


ve(n)riduur

by wrennette



Series: subobi week 2020 [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Blanket Permission, Breeding Kink, Fertility kink, Intersex, M/M, Marriage Contracts, Mpreg, Pregnancy Kink, Prostitution, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:42:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28386435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrennette/pseuds/wrennette
Summary: Obi-Wan wondered, if back in his home timeline Mereel had been similarly pressured into getting an heir through these means, but hadn't found the right partner. He wondered if Mereel had taken this course there and succeeded, only to lose his child.Thrown into the past, Obi-Wan takes a contract and ends up with a family.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Jaster Mereel
Series: subobi week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064540
Comments: 31
Kudos: 535
Collections: SubObi Weeks





	ve(n)riduur

**Author's Note:**

> minor Mando'a, translations in hovertext on desktop and in the end notes.
> 
> for subobi week day two: mpreg/pregnancy kink

Obi-Wan swallowed thickly, then knocked at the door to which he'd been directed. This definitely wasn't what he'd imagined he'd be doing when he fell into the past, but he needed the credits, and there were far worse ways he could earn a living. His House took good care of him, vetted his clients well, and he had his own sources of information too. Which was why Obi-Wan was a bit hesitant. This client - had some very specific requests. It had taken Obi-Wan some consideration - and quite a bit of meditation - before he accepted the job. It would be a long term posting. Very long term.

The door opened, and Obi-Wan stepped in. He hadn't expected to meet this client alone, so he wasn't too surprised to see that there was a full warband of Mando'ade in attendance. Obi-Wan pushed back his hood.

"Mand'alor," Obi-Wan greeted, dipping his head. "I come to serve your pleasure." He swallowed, his senses picking up on the lust that began to blanket the room, and not just from the Mand'alor either. The others were just as openly appreciative, despite that they'd only seen his face as yet. But then, they all knew why he was here, and fertility had always been attractive to Mando'ade.

A low chuckle swept through the band, and the Mand'alor rose, the dim light glinting off his dark grey armour. A large gloved hand curled under Obi-Wan's chin, lifting his face, and he looked up through his lashes. Jaster Mereel wasn't much older than Obi-Wan. He hadn't adopted Jango Fett yet, the True Mandalorian faction still forming around him. 

Obi-Wan wondered, if back in his home timeline Mereel had been similarly pressured into getting an heir through these means, but hadn't found the right partner. He wondered if Mereel had taken this course there and succeeded, only to lose his child. That part of Mando history had been difficult to parse, especially for an outsider. But the Force had seemed to indicate that taking this contract and bearing Mereel's child would be beneficial, and so he had accepted the companionship and surrogacy contract.

"This idea is looking better already," Mereel said, his Basic low and accented. Obi-Wan felt his cheeks heat slightly. He knew the blush would show - the fertility treatments meant his facial hair grew in so sparsely there was no point to even attempting a beard, and he was clean-shaven. Mereel leaned in, pressing their foreheads together, and Obi-Wan held still, nearly trembling in anticipation. Mereel shifted after a moment, taking Obi-Wan's mouth in a deep kiss. Obi-Wan moaned softly, melting into the taller man, clinging to his chestplate. The others made appreciative noises.

"You understand that my seconds are going to search you?" Mereel asked. 

"Yes Mand'alor, I have read and agreed to all your stipulations," Obi-Wan said. He unwrapped the figure concealing cloak. His clothing beneath was simple, a knee length waistcoat over a tunic belted with a simple cord, leggings and soft shoes. They were of fine materials as befit his status as a valuable courtesan, but they weren't gaudy or ornate. He'd made his reputation as an escort of elegance and refinery, and his naturally reddish hair was valuable enough that he didn't have to gild the lily.

Obi-Wan let one of the Mando'ade take his cloak. "There's a droid in the hall with my other belongings - clothes, toiletries, make up, a comm, and a datapad."

Mereel nodded, looking to one of his followers and silently directing them to check. "The rest of your clothing," Mereel directed almost gently, and Obi-Wan nodded. He quickly unfastened his belt and stepped out of his shoes, then pulled off his tunic, passing them to a waiting Mando'ade. One of the Mando'ade behind him let out a low whistle, and Obi-Wan managed not to grimace. His scars were superficial, but they were noticeable. And Mando'ade would surely recognize at least some of them.

One of Mereel's eyebrows rose, and Obi-Wan turned in place, to let Mereel look at his back. Gently, so light it was more the movement of air, the slight warmth, than actual weight, Mereel brushed his fingers along one of the electro-whip scars from Obi-Wan's time on Kadavo. 

"I take it you weren't always a courtesan," Mereel said, hand sliding down to the radiating lightning trees on Obi-Wan's side where he'd been jabbed by a magnaguard. His palm was warm and dry, and Obi-Wan could feel the gentle strength within Mereel, the protectiveness. It eased Obi-Wan slightly. He'd felt this was the right decision, but that didn't predict whether he'd be able to get along with, or even like Mereel. 

"I was sold first as a miner," Obi-Wan said, sticking with the history he'd used when he'd arrived in this universe, and elaborated on since. The Mand'alor would have done his own vetting, and Obi-Wan knew the stories needed to match, while still obscuring the truth. "Later, I was a fighter. Once I was freed, I chose to become a courtesan. Almost as exciting as the fighting, but the health benefits are much better."

Mereel snorted softly, and prodded Obi-Wan to turn back around. Obi-Wan complied, unfastening his leggings and pushing them and his underwear off. He raised his eyebrow, curious how far this would go. By contract, Mereel could demand a cavity search. To Obi-Wan's relief, he instead motioned over another of his followers who brought a portable scanner to bear. Obi-Wan held still as the readings were taken.

"Utrel'a," the Mando with the scanner said, nodding to Mereel. Barely a moment later, the door opened, then closed. The Mando who'd checked over Obi-Wan's belongings gave the all clear there too. Mereel nodded, then lifted his chin toward the door. With some minor grumbling, the others departed. 

"Well this is kriffing awkward," Mereel said, and Obi-Wan couldn't help his smile. 

"You mean you don't just want me to bend over the sofa and spread my legs?" Obi-Wan asked, reaching up to run his fingertip along Merel's strong jawline, and Mereel grimaced. Obi-Wan had hoped the man lived up to the lingering reputation he'd still had in Mando space when Obi-Wan was protecting Satine at least a decade after Mereel's death. So far, so good. "Perhaps tea and conversation first? Or, I'm sure if you wanted one of your - friends would be able to source - pharmaceutical assistance?"

Mereel chuckled softly. "Tea and conversation it is," Mereel said. "I'm not too worried about my performance but - you know my title. Presumably you've done your vetting just as I have, and know at least a little about mando culture."

"I understand enough that I'm a little surprised you secured my services for a contract like this," Obi-Wan admitted. He bent down and picked up his cloak, and wrapped it around himself, then stepped back into his shoes. 

Mereel nodded, and guided him to the sofas, then went to the suite's kitchenette and prepared two mugs of - not tea - shig, Obi-Wan thought from the smell. "I would have preferred to take in a foundling, but your dossier indicated that while you preferred not to fight, you could. I don't want to bring a foundling into the situation if I can't protect them, and no matter how Mando a kid's been raised, they aren't going to make rational decisions if their guardian is in danger. I figured you would be able to defend yourself to an extent, and might be open to a longer contract if this goes well."

Obi-Wan cocked his head. "You're looking for a long term courtesan," Obi-Wan said. He'd known the word existed in Mando'a, but he'd never actually seen a being who used that as their job description. Mereel grimaced slightly, but nodded. Obi-Wan settled back slightly, turning the idea over in his mind, inspecting it as he would a new crystal. "We'll see how this contract goes," he said, and Mereel nodded, handing him the shig. Obi-Wan sniffed at the fragrant brew, feeling some of his tension ease slightly. "It smells nice," he commented, hoping for a lower investment conversation. 

"Shig, the Mando answer to tea," Mereel said. "It generally refers to just about any herbal infusion, but most is made specifically with a plant called behot. It's mildly stimulant, but not as strong as caf." Obi-Wan nodded as if that were new information, and blew across the top of the mug to cool it a little before sipping. It was as nice as he remembered, a mild vegetal flavour with stronger notes of citrus.

"Tastes good too," Obi-Wan said, and darted a coy look over at the Mand'alor from beneath his lashes. Mereel stared for a moment, then shook his head with a slight smile. Obi-Wan smiled in turn, outlook growing a little more optimistic. Flirting might just be part of the job, but he took pride in doing his job well, and getting the Mand'alor to like him would certainly be beneficial, since the contract had a fluid end date - the successful birth and weaning of the Mand'alor's heir.

It took a couple days after that for them to travel back to Mando space. Obi-Wan was berthed with the Mand'alor, and unless Mereel was required in a sensitive meeting, he kept Obi-Wan at his side. It meant that Obi-Wan was semi-immersed in Mando'a, and also in the running of a powerful company of mercenaries. His knowledge of history in this time and place wasn't quite good enough for him to be helpful, but he paid attention to what he heard, and what went unsaid. He listened too to the Force, certain that it had led him to Mereel, but not sure of his ultimate purpose.

At night, they slept together in only the most literal sense. Mereel had yet to take full advantage of the privileges the contract gave him. But Obi-Wan could understand not wanting their first coupling to happen shipboard or in a hotel room. Likely Mereel would want as much control of the situation as he could get. Obi-Wan didn't know if the True Mandalorians had a homebase or fortress to speak of, and Mereel's Mando'a that he'd heard so far was accented in a pattern he didn't quite recognize. Obi-Wan took the opportunity to learn what he could about the Mand'alor, and also flirt more than was strictly necessary, sending Mereel coy looks and lavishing him with attention, brushing his fingers over Mereel's shoulders and arms whenever he had even the flimsiest excuse. The others all seemed deeply amused at the show.

When they set down, it was in a well hidden compound in the habitable zone outside Keldabe, rather than the city itself. Most of the company parted ways with Mereel's blessing. From what Obi-Wan understood, they would be seeing their families, speaking with informants, or visiting armourers and weaponsmiths. There are a few others in residence at the compound, peering around corners and from behind mostly-closed doors, watching him as Mereel escorted him deeper inside.

Once they were in a secured suite, Mereel reached up and pulled off his helmet. He set it aside, then methodically began to disarm and take off his armour. Obi-Wan's breath hitched slightly, understanding the level of trust Mereel was placing in him. Slowly, Obi-Wan approached, reaching up to gently tug at the seal on Mereel's collar. The Mand'alor swallowed, adam's apple bobbing against Obi-Wan's fingers as Obi-Wan opened Mereel's collar, then unfastened the top half of the flight suit.

Obi-Wan ran his hands down Mereel’s chest, feeling his heart rate pick up. He ran his hands back up, and pushed the flightsuit over Mereel’s shoulders and down his corded arms. The Mand'alor's dark gaze grew sharper, heavier. Hungrier.

Gracefully, Obi-Wan went to his knees. Obi-Wan watched as the Mand'alor unlatched his codpiece and opened his flies, pulling out his cock. Obi-Wan leaned in, nuzzling against the thickening length, then sucking it into his mouth. Mereel's wasn't the only moan as Obi-Wan took the entire length down his throat on the first go, eyes fluttering closed as he swallowed around Mereel. 

Mereel fisted his hand in Obi-Wan's hair and pulled him back off his cock. Obi-Wan smirked up at Mereel, lips already spit slick, and Mereel grinned. 

“As much as I want that too, I’m not sure I have the patience today,” Mereel said. “Don’t pretend you haven’t been teasing me since we met.” Obi-Wan smirked. It was the truth after all. Part of his job was to make his patron want him, and he was very good at his job.

"As you say, Mand'alor," Obi-Wan agreed.

“And call me Jaster,” he growled, pushing his clothing all the way off. He helped Obi-Wan up, and led him to the bed. 

“Jaster,” Obi-Wan practically purred, and Jaster gently tackled him into the mattress, taking his mouth in a voracious kiss. Obi-Wan moaned, parting his legs to cradle Jaster’s lean hips between his thighs. Reaching down, he cupped Jaster’s cock, guiding it in. The wet tip pressed against his folds.

“Fuck,” Jaster breathed, and pushed, sinking to the hilt in one long thrust. Obi-Wan keened as his body swallowed Jaster’s cock. “This first round isn’t going to last long,” Jaster panted out, hips describing minute circles, grinding his cock deep into Obi-Wan. 

“That's alright,” Obi-Wan said, “so long as you're happy, I'm happy.”

“Fuck,” Jaster swore. He hitched his hips, rocking against Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan moaned as Jaster set a hard, fast pace, drilling deep into him. Reaching up, he traced his thumb along Jaster's lower lip where it was caught between his teeth, then pulled Jaster into a kiss. 

"I want to hear you," Obi-Wan said gently when they parted, Jaster's forehead resting on his. "Tell me what you want, tell me how to please you."

“Fuck," Jaster swore again. "Want to fuck you so full of my seed. So open, so wet for me, fuck, want to fill you up.”

“Yes,” Obi-Wan gasped out, clenching around Jaster's cock. He could work with that. “Fill me, fuck your babies into me.”

Jaster groaned deeply, nuzzling tenderly against the side of Obi-Wan's head even as his hips stuttered and he began to come, fucking his seed deep into Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan keened, clasping around Jaster and lowering his shields a little, allowing Jaster’s orgasm to wash through him and trigger his own release.

“Fuck,” Jaster gasped, hips still undulating gently. Obi-Wan smiled, fondness welling up in him. 

“Whenever you’d like,” Obi-Wan said, and Jaster snorted, resting his weight on Obi-Wan and shifting to kiss him slow and sweet now that the initial urgency had passed.

For the next week, Jaster fucked Obi-Wan as deep and as hard - and as often - as he could. He grew more vocal too, and was clearly turned on by the idea of impregnating Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan didn't mind in the least. It would have been easy for Jaster's focus on fucking a baby into him to feel odd, but he could also feel Jaster's appreciation for him even when they weren't fucking. So while Obi-Wan felt constantly wet and open, and rarely left the Mand’alor’s suite, even when he wasn’t asleep or being fucked, he also felt rather pleased with his decision to take this contract. He meditated regularly, monitoring his body and encouraging it in the direction he wanted. His control was exceptional, but not enough that he could consciously induce ovulation. Still, he was aware of the cycles of his fertility, and had been keeping track. 

“So fucking beautiful,” Jaster murmured one night in the softness of the afterglow. “You’ll be so gorgeous when you swell with my child.” A warm, possessive hand smoothed over Obi-Wan’s chest. “Will you be able to nurse?”

“I will,” Obi-Wan promised. “I think I might even like it. I’ve always been fond of children.” Jaster pressed a lingering kiss to his mouth at that. Obi-Wan kissed back, aware by now that the affection he felt wasn’t one sided. They fell asleep tangled together, Jaster's cock still warm inside Obi-Wan. 

In the morning, Obi-Wan woke with Jaster's mouth between his legs, licking him, tongue pushing inside to fuck Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan moaned softly, spreading his thighs and carding his hand through Jaster's dark hair. The fertility treatments he'd begun taking as soon as he accepted the contract screwed with his hormones in multiple ways, and he could feel his cunt slicking eagerly in anticipation of another thorough fucking. 

"Jaster," Obi-Wan moaned, tugging a bit more insistently at Jaster's short hair. Jaster leaned up with a wide grin, easily sliding his cock home. They'd become quite practiced at this, but that didn't dampen the thrill of feeling Jaster's thickness pressing into him, filling him. "Yes," Obi-Wan gasped out, squeezing around Jaster and pushing into the penetration. "Yes, fuck me, fuck a baby into me."

Jaster growled softly and began to grind into him. Their couplings often started like this, as if Jaster couldn't bear to withdraw once he was hilt deep in Obi-Wan's cunt. Obi-Wan didn't mind at all - Jaster felt good like this, warm and thick inside him, filling him completely. Not all of it - not even most of it - was his wonky hormones.

"I will," Jaster murmured, with the air of a promise. "Fuck you so full." He hitched his hips, that instinct to fuck overriding his satisfaction at just being surrounded in Obi-Wan's wet warmth. Obi-Wan met each minute thrust, their pace picking up rapidly until Jaster was kneeling up, one arm under Obi-Wan's raised hips, the other stroking Obi-Wan's cock. Obi-Wan moaned eagerly, fucking himself onto Jaster's cock just as eagerly as Jaster fucked into him, racing one another to orgasm. 

Obi-Wan tipped over the edge, breathing in hitching little sobs as he came, clasping around Jaster's cock. Jaster groaned, fucking through Obi-Wan's orgasm, and panting out soft swears of appreciation. He slammed home one last time and let the gentle squeezes of Obi-Wan's aftershocks milk his seed from his cock, filling Obi-Wan. 

Warmth filled Obi-Wan, and it wasn't just the sensation of Jaster's come flooding into him. The Force was singing. Obi-Wan came again, clasping tight, milking every drop from Jaster's balls. Jaster groaned softly, trying to grind them even tighter together even as his cock began to soften. 

"Stay in me," Obi-Wan begged, clenching around Jaster again. 

"Long as I can," Jaster said, and they clung for a little longer. Finally, Jaster softened too much, and slipped free with a small groan. He didn't move despite that, cuddling with Obi-Wan until Obi-Wan rose to go use the 'fresher. Then, Jaster rose too, and dressed to go about his daily business. 

Obi-Wan pulled on a tunic and sat on the bed to meditate. That was the first time the Force had done that while they fucked, and he was hopeful at what it might mean, although he'd have to wait for outside confirmation. For now he meditated, focusing on the idea of new life, new opportunities, change and growth. When he was feeling centered, he stood and did some basic stretches and exercises, then belted on a few more layers before going to find something to eat.

* * *

When that week of something like a honeymoon was over, Jaster and his comrades had a contract to undertake. Obi-Wan remained at the compound, not quite trusted, but not under too close of surveillance either. He didn't mind, understanding that he was still a bit of an unknown. Only time would change that. Obi-Wan learned his way around the compound, at least the parts where he was allowed, and earned a bit more trust from those who made up the Mand'alor's household. Many if not most were partners or family members of the commandos, but weren't warriors themselves. Together, they kept the band of mercenaries fed and organized, armed and armoured. It reminded Obi-Wan, in all the best ways, of how small, like-minded communities could band together for common cause, and sometimes, those causes could change entire worlds.

A few weeks after Jaster and the commandos left on their contract, Obi-Wan began feeling nauseous in the mornings. He'd been fairly certain that Jaster had impregnated him, but he went to the compound's healer, and had them give an official pregnancy test to be sure. They smiled even as they read the results, joy emanating from them as they congratulated Obi-Wan, and began to speak about what his body would need in the coming weeks and months.

Obi-Wan nodded, listening carefully. While he'd done his own research before accepting the contract to provide Jaster with companionship and surrogacy services, it was always good to have his memory refreshed. 

"I would like to tell the Mand'alor myself, when he returns," Obi-Wan said carefully. "I'm sure it would be impossible to keep the household from gossiping, but-"

"I understand, this is something he should learn from you," the healer agreed, and laid a gentle, supportive hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder. "I'm going to schedule you to see me monthly for the duration, and the frequency of those visits may increase or decrease depending on need. I hope it doesn't need to be said, but if you have any questions or concerns, please come to me. As a healer, it's my duty to care for you, and to keep your secrets so long as they don't harm anyone else."

Obi-Wan nodded, considering. "There is a chance the child will be Force sensitive," he said. "I am, although I rarely use those abilities, but it does, at times, run in bloodlines." 

"I'll have to find some references, but I'll take that into consideration," the healer said, and Obi-Wan nodded. He went about his day as usual, keeping to his regular schedule of exercise and spending time with other members of the household, educating himself both through conversation with them and research on the holonet. As he allowed his proficiency in Mando'a to show, the conversations became easier, more open. It wasn't a trick Obi-Wan enjoyed employing, but he couldn't explain his fluency in the language prior to his arrival without sounding rather mad.

When Jaster returned, he found his contracted companion skillfully running the household and leading daily self-defense drills that employed gentle stretching at the beginning and end, and an unfamiliar style of fighting that depended almost entirely on diverting the opponent's aggression and mass using blocks and throws. Jaster watched the training session appreciatively, eyes lingering on the lean muscle in Obi-Wan's arms and legs. 

"Mand'alor," Obi-Wan greeted, and Jaster smiled.

"What did I tell you about that?" Jaster said.

"Jaster," Obi-Wan said, correcting himself with a small smile of his own. He glanced at the others. 

"Finish up, I need to get clean anyway," Jaster said, and Obi-Wan dipped his head, then stepped back to lead the others in their stretches. 

Obi-Wan found Jaster in their bedroom, still damp from the 'fresher and not yet dressed, and greeted him more intimately, kissing him soft and sweet. Taking Jaster's large hand, he placed it against his still flat belly. 

"I just found out the other day," Obi-Wan said quietly. "Your seed took. I'm with child." 

Jaster groaned deeply, pulling Obi-Wan into a deeper, hungrier kiss, then gently tumbling him into the bed. Jaster's hand slid down Obi-Wan's front and fumbled beneath his clothes, then between his legs, fingers pushing into Obi-Wan's cunt. Obi-Wan moaned, thrilling at Jaster's enthusiastic response.

"Need you," Jaster said, and fumbled Obi-Wan out of his clothes, shifting and twisting until Obi-Wan was once more on his back with his legs spread, this time with Jaster's head between his thighs. Obi-Wan moaned as Jaster licked over his folds and then pushed his tongue deeper, fucking it into Obi-Wan's eager cunt. Reaching down, Obi-Wan buried his fingers in Jaster's hair, rocking against his mouth. 

It didn't take long for Obi-Wan to come. While the healer had warned that many humans and near-humans experienced hormonal shifts in early pregnancy that made them extremely horny, Obi-Wan had just been missing Jaster. 

Jaster surged up Obi-Wan's body, kissing him deeply as he sank into Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan moaned eagerly, closing his legs around Jaster, grinding their hips together. Jaster breathed soft praise against Obi-Wan's ear, kissing the lobe, then his neck, his jaw, every tender place Jaster could reach as he nuzzled against the side of Obi-Wan's head. 

Neither of them lasted long.

If Obi-Wan had thought Jaster eager during the week they were trying to get Obi-Wan pregnant, Jaster was at least twice as enthusiastic the week after he learned Obi-Wan _was_ pregnant. Even when they were in public, Jaster's hand would often stray to Obi-Wan's waist, and in bed, he pressed kiss after gentle kiss to Obi-Wan's stomach, whispering quiet words of strength and safety. 

Too soon Jaster and the mercenaries had to leave again on a longer contract. While they were away, Obi-Wan felt his body begin to change, his chest tender and a bit swollen, his stomach still uneasy at times. By the time they returned, Obi-Wan was beginning to show, just a little, a thickening of the waist, a slight softening of his face. Jaster greeted him with a kiss, hand stroking along the slight curve of Obi-Wan's belly. One who didn't know of the pregnancy might not have noticed Obi-Wan's state, but Jaster's attentions were as good as an announcement.

Much to Obi-Wan's delight, Jaster was likely to be home for a bit longer. The company had made good money on their last few jobs, and even with the expense of Obi-Wan's contract, they would be comfortable for a bit without Jaster taking on new contracts. Some of the others pursued individual contracts while Jaster remained in the compound with Obi-Wan, but many of the others spent the time with their families.

As Obi-Wan's belly grew, Jaster's attentions didn't fade. He was entranced by the slow thickening of Obi-Wan's waist, the way his stomach rounded and chest swelled. Every night, Jaster sank slowly into Obi-Wan, filling him deeper and deeper, worshiping with hands and mouth and words, until Obi-Wan was overwhelmed. 

Jaster's delight, once Obi-Wan began to understand that was what he was feeling, seemed tied to more than just the clear advancement of Obi-Wan's pregnancy. When Obi-Wan spoke Mando'a before Basic, Jaster turned almost smug. When Obi-Wan asked for another serving of a traditional Mando dish, Jaster brimmed with delight. When Jaster found Obi-Wan playing with the children of the clan, or exercising with the rest of the household, Jaster lit up.

Obi-Wan was well past the halfway point of his pregnancy before Jaster had to leave again for a contract. Neither of them were terribly pleased to be parted, and the night before the hunters left, Jaster took Obi-Wan slowly, one hand caressing his swollen belly, murmuring soft invocations of health and safety and protection. Given Obi-Wan's lean build, it was no real surprise that his belly looked enormous despite that there were still months left before his due date. 

"I'll be back soon," Jaster promised, kissing Obi-Wan's belly, then shifting up to take his mouth. Obi-Wan kissed back, clinging a bit. Jaster's big hand smoothed under the curve of his stomach, rubbing gently. 

"Come back to me," Obi-Wan said, pressing his hand over Jaster's, pressing Jaster's palm more firmly against his skin. Jaster kissed him again, a silent promise. 

No one was terribly surprised when the next few hunts were taken care of with ruthless efficiency. While Jaster had given his word and would honour his contracts, it was clear he had somewhere else he'd rather be. None of his clients complained - they were just happy to have their problems so quickly and competently resolved. The other bounty hunters and mercenaries who worked with Jaster were mostly amused - they were the ones who'd pressured Jaster into contracting Obi-Wan, and were pleased that their idea to get their Mand'alor something nice in his life seemed to be working out. 

Despite Jaster's best intentions, and very careful planning, he wasn't home when Obi-Wan gave birth. A contract ran long, snowballed into an engagement with Kyr'tsad, and a half dozen other things went wrong too. Despite that no one could have anticipated or prevented the majority of the hiccoughs, none of the returning warband were in particularly good moods.

Jaster found Obi-Wan in the play area for the children of the compound, an infant cradled in his arms. He stopped short, staring as he mentally counted the days. A deep disappointment welled up, that he'd been away when Obi-Wan needed him. Obi-Wan looked up, smiling slightly, then gently extricating himself from the children. 

"Mand'alor," Obi-Wan greeted, the slightest hint of a tease in his voice. For the first time since meeting, Jaster didn't correct him - he was too busy staring in wonder at the infant in Obi-Wan's arms. Obi-Wan supposed he could understand. He was more than a little taken with their ad'ika himself. 

"Is this?" Jaster asked quietly, reaching out but not quite touching, as if afraid their little wonder would simply disappear.

"They are," Obi-Wan. "I didn't want to name them in your absence." Jaster nodded dazedly, pulling off his gloves and then gently, so gently, touching his fingers to the baby's cheek, their forehead, their nose. They were a bit paler than Jaster, but with a full head of thick black hair. "Perfectly healthy near human, no complications whatsoever." Jaster smiled broadly at that, leaning in to kiss his child's forehead, then Obi-Wan's mouth. 

"Thank you," Jaster said gruffly. "I - I know it's only what you've been hired to do, but-"

"Our child is so much more than a contract," Obi-Wan said, and Jaster flushed slightly, but nodded. 

"Kinjal," Jaster said. "Kinjal Mereel, of Clan and House Mereel."

"Hello Kinjal," Obi-Wan murmured. He bent his head, kissing Kinjal's forehead, then shifting to offer the child to Jaster. There was a momentary flash of panic in the Mand'alor's eyes, but then he cradled Kinjal to his chest, a smile of loving awe breaking across his face. 

"I know we said we wouldn't talk about extending your contract until it actually ended," Jaster said, and Obi-Wan smiled. 

"I'd be glad to have that conversation with you. Or rather, for us to have that conversation with my House and our lawyers. But no, I don't think I could leave Kinjal, not until they're much older. And I'd like, if you wished, to give them siblings."

"I'd like that too," Jaster agreed, and leaned in to kiss Obi-Wan deeply, Kinjal still cradled between them. 

The others were more open with Obi-Wan after that. It helped that he had been with them a while, and now allowed his fluency in Mando'a to come out. He learned their traditions, so he could teach Kinjal, he said, and it wasn't entirely a lie. But they saw him learning their ways, and teaching those ways to his child, and for all that he didn't wear armour, they began to see him as something like a Mando'ad.

Obi-Wan had been on Manda'yaim long enough, by Kinjal's birth, that he felt a bit more confident in both his read on the politics, and his read on the members of Jaster's faction of Mando'ade. Their beliefs closely echoed those that had been taught to the clonetroopers, which made sense once Obi-Wan thought about it a little. 

Jango Fett in that time had been raised to follow Jaster's beliefs, and in turn taught those beliefs to the clones he trained. While Fett had only trained the Alpha-ARCs himself, they had later trained the command clones, and while the clones hadn't claimed to be Mando'ade themselves, the culture they developed was clearly influenced by Mando mores. 

As per his contract, Obi-Wan was Kinjal's primary caregiver over the next months. He sang the baby to sleep each night, and carried Kinjal bound to his chest through the day, letting Kinjal be seen about the compound. It was important that it be known the Mand'alor had an heir. Obi-Wan was also given leave to carry a weapon, and selected a well crafted beskad. The sword was heavier than a lightsaber, and weighted differently, so it took Obi-Wan a little time to become accustomed to the differences that made in the fighting forms, but he soon proved himself a more than proficient swordsman on the training grounds.

When Kinjal was half a year old, Obi-Wan began weaning him. It was a process, and took a few months, but by the time they were a year old, Kinjal was mostly on solid foods, although Obi-Wan still nursed them occasionally. Once the weaning process began, Jaster began looking speculatively at Obi-Wan, dark eyes lingering on his breasts and belly. It was only once Kinjal stopped nursing that Jaster again brought up the prospect of Obi-Wan staying on. 

It took a little bit of negotiating, but Obi-Wan eventually had a contract that satisfied him. His House wasn't as happy - he would no longer be among their stable of courtesans, but the contracted partner of the Mand'alor. Still, Obi-Wan had thought - and meditated - extensively over the past months about what he wanted. And he wanted to be Kinjal's parent, and parent to any other children Jaster might be interested in seeding in his belly. Jaster, perhaps predictably, was quite pleased with the result.

The contract out of the way, Obi-Wan and Jaster exchanged the traditional Mando marriage vows. None of their guests were terribly surprised when the celebrants left the subsequent party early to begin their efforts to give Kinjal a younger sibling.

> **Omake:** Jaster strode grimly through the halls of his home, sighting his blaster on anything that so much as twitched. The noncombatants shrank from him. Enemies were brought down in an onslaught of blasterfire. The further he went, the more bodies there were, both defeated enemies and fallen friends. 
> 
> By the time he reached the nursery and saw the blaster-riddled armour of his trusted second in command, Montross, Jaster's heart was cold as ice. Montross was facing the nursery doors - he'd either been killed by the last rank of defenders, or tried to abandon the fight and fallen before he reached safety - either a traitor or a coward. Jaster stepped over the corpse and burst through the doors, and had to duck when a beskad nearly took off his head. He paused, blaster still raised, and there was Obi-Wan, belly round with their third child, standing protectively in front of Jango and the other children of the clan. Jango had a blaster trained on Jaster, but as he recognized the Mand'alor, it clattered to the floor along with Obi-Wan's beskad. 
> 
> Jaster holstered his pistol and swept Obi-Wan into his arms, pressing their foreheads together in a desperate kiss. Jango plastered himself to their sides, breath hitching as he realized they were all safe.

**Author's Note:**

>  **mando'a:**  
>  Kyr'tsad = Death Watch  
> Utrel'a = clear  
> Ven'riduur = future spouse  
> Veriduur = courtesan


End file.
